Carpe Diem
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Razer doesn't know what's happen to Aya and wanting to find her but is in store for something he never thought would be possible and given a chance to go for in their relationship. Post-Homecoming


Blue Kitsune: Hey everyone I know it's been a while but hey guess what today's my B-day yah! So I figure what best way to show my appreciation is by uploading a new story I had for a new fandom I like and since apparently it's RazAya this week I hope everyone likes. Also like to help thank VanishingStarlight for her help in betaing and helping me out with this story. So Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Green Lantern the Animated Series but does for the idea of this story written here.

* * *

Carpe Diem

_I never anticipate, - carpe diem - the past at least is one's own, which is one reason for making sure of the present._

**-Thomas Moore**

* * *

Where is she? That's what Razer was thinking as he was searching all over Oa, but finding no sign of Aya anywhere within the vicinity. He checked all the places that he could think of where the Navcom could be; From the Interceptor to every room in every building in the area. Heck, he'd even swallowed some of his pride and asked Kilowag if he'd seen her but he said he hadn't. Not since they finished dealing with the last of the red lanterns before things were settled down. It had been nearly two weeks since they put a stop to Atrocitus's plan and life around Oa was peaceful once more, the threat no longer in place.

Hal made his return to Earth while he, Razer, was given accommodations for his actions in helping the cause even though he had only been a part of that at the beginning. But things had changed and though some were still wary of him, he didn't mind as they left him be, giving him some time to think things out for himself. He took the chance to enjoy his quiet sanctity while also thinking that maybe now would be a good time to tell Aya the truth and also confess to her his feelings.

But that's the reason why he was flying all over the city, feeling anxious and anxiety as his search came up with no results. He couldn't find her anywhere, which greatly concerned him. He recalled that while he and Kilowag were being congratulated by the guardians, he'd noticed one of them pulling Aya to the side and wasn't able to tell what they were doing, but somehow something must've happened because he hadn't seen her since then and even as he continued to search every place he could think of, he knew the guardians must be behind it and had a feeling that it wasn't good.

What if they thought something was wrong with her since she was acting more outside the Interceptor than what they had intended of her use and decided to terminate and fragment her entire being into scatter pieces? His worst fears would be finding Aya being shattered and ripped apart, turning her into nothing but broken bits and he unable to do anything to stop it as nothing remain of the Aya he knew and cared for.

No he can't think that, he reminded himself over as he had gone to far to let anything hurt her. He rescued her from the clutches of Drusa, he sure can save her from the guardians if he had to fight every last one of them to get to her. He had to find out what was going on even if he had to confront the guardians to learn what they did with the Nab-no Aya.

He just hoped that they hadn't done something to her already or they were going to pay.

He hurried towards the large dome building and was sure that where he would find the guardians there, if not go he'd go asking anyone where they might be until someone told him and give him the location. But just as he got in and walking down the hallway, he saw the door leading to the meeting room open and someone was coming out. It wasn't the small blue dwarf size midgets, but judging from the petite lithe figure, it looked like a woman wearing a short pale green dress with a white camisole over. She had long, silvery white hair down to her waist and couldn't really make out the rest of her as she had her back turn to him. He didn't know who she was as but there was something about her that made him feel there was a unknown connection between them until she spun around and got a good look at her face. He was beyond shocked when he that familiar countenance along with those dual color eyes that he knew belong to only one person or should he say android.

No it can't be, he thought even as he said her name, still unable to believe it even when he realize it definitely was her standing right in front of him.

"A-Aya?" The woman heard her name being called and her eyes wide and looking like a deer caught in a spotlight as she saw Razer standing there in front of her. "Razer, w-what are you doing here?"

"I was going to see the guardians to ask for your whereabouts, but apparently it looks like I don't need to now that I found you here." He said this as he walked over to her side while taking a full gander at her. He notice she was without the bulky, robotic mechanical parts that he had been used to seeing her with, her body taking on a more slender appeal. She still had green skin but it seemed to have a fine translucent glow even underneath her new attire. But even with these outward changes, he sensed that something was much more different with her than her new appearance. Without realizing what he was doing, he reach to grab one of her arms, pushing the sleeves of her jacket up and placing two fingers on her wrist. He waited for almost a heartbeat until he felt a slight tattoo beating under his fingertips and saw that he was feeling a pulse, not surge of electrical current as he was use to getting off her but something only a living being would be capable of having while blood was circulating throughout the body.

His eyes widen as he saw he was right in his assumption when he realize what had happened with her. That means she was, she wasn't a… He was beyond shock and unable to say anything as he try to wrap his mind on how this was and before he could stop himself had to ask her how this was even remotely possible.

"Aya, what's this about? How are you, why are you... like this?" He didn't know where to begin, all these questions going in his head as he was trying to figure how the impossible became possible. It was improbable that she was but here she was right in front of him, living and breathing just like an organic person. Once a machine but now a living being, it seem all too unbelievable to fathom even when apparently it was so.

Aya wasn't able to look him in the eyes as she choose to take interest in brushing back a stray bang that fell into her line of sight yet knew this was only doing nothing but delaying the inevitable of talking to him about it. She was trying to figure the best way to go and explain herself to Razer knowing how much of a shock it must be seeing her like this and judging from his vitals as well as seeing his eyes widen a few fractions in his sockets when he felt the pulse circulating in her veins, he sure hadn't been expecting to find she wasn't an android anymore. She was still uncertain if it had been a wise consideration on partaking in this project without informing him or the others any information on what she was doing.

Yet when Sayd came up to her that day and told her of this idea she had and given this was an opportunity that could make her a real living being and jump at the chance to participate in such an experiment that was a delicate process to go through yet seem worth it when the after result showed. She hadn't really thought what the others might think when she would see them yet having Razer show up just now hadn't been what she had expect or was what she originally plan to go and reveal her new form. She just hope that Razer would be able to understand and be willing to accept this as a part of her now.

She took a deep breath, (funny that it seemed so strange yet wonderful to put air into her body and inside the breathing mechanics of her own lungs) and then started to speak, "You remember how I wanted to be a green lantern like Hal Jordan and Sergeant Kilowag and made myself a mobile form to get around in, correct?"

She wait and saw him nod and indicated for her to continue. "After we put a stop to Atrocitus and everything, well Sayd came up to me and she told me there was a way to let me join the corps but there was something needed to be done. The guardians state that since I was able to make a body for myself yet the ring needs a bearer that was of an organic living being even though I did have the green energy in me circulating but still wasn't enough. It was required that I should go under a procedure that would give me a form fitting to that standard, making it a living, breathing component like everyone. They've been running these test as well as having me undergo some surgical operations to help me obtain this body you see before you as well as injecting special chemicals into my system to have genetic DNA to allow it to be a more organic kind of species yet I still carry some of the green energy as you see my skin coloration stay despite all we done in the process."

She hadn't mind as she found everything else to be all right as she now had a more flexiable body befitting and didn't need to use mechanical parts to move around, she had skin and muscle instead of circuits and electric wiring. She still had a database full of information yet now her sensory had a capable to feel, to taste and other things that before had not been necessary of her to partake in like other beings. "We were just finishing the last of the necessary injection for my system to make them fully functionally and was leaving to head out right as you showed up and that's it."

She look to Razer and wondering what he must be thinking, he hadn't said a word even when she had finish telling him everything that happened. "I'm sorry I did not tell you about this sooner. I didn't know how you or the others might react if I told you and might have insisted for me to reconsider it but I felt it was something worth going for even at such a risk but know would be all right." There was more than what she was telling him, but she didn't think she should go and bring it up just yet as she wanted to see what he might think on this. She then stared up into his eyes and saw those light blue orbs were on her and reflecting the image of the face she had and kept throughout the procedure. "I know this form is so different from my mechanical component yet I do hope that you are not too upset with me keeping this countenance even though I know this does not belong to me at all."

She didn't know if Razer would approve of her still using the face of his decease wife but Razer reach out and place a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him and saw him nod at her.

"You look fine as you are." That was all that was really needed to be said and didn't think he could say anything otherwise about it. He did admit that he thought she was beautiful in this form or her former one. But she appeared to be more radiant than ever and knew that she had this special kind of aura around her, like a glowing beacon that call to him. In a way, she had become his very light, leading him out from the darkness that had been dwelling inside him for so long until he could make his way back, finding there was something waiting for him and she was standing right in front of him.

At first, the idea of him falling for a robot seem laughable but over time and within the few weeks they bond, he got to know her and seeing she had a certain capable only she was able to make him feel like there was purpose in his life. But to learn that she was now like a living person, something seemed to swell as he realized what this meant.

Could this mean that they, that he could…

Suddenly, the moment was broken when they heard a loud growl and looking down as Aya placed a hand over at her stomach. She look to Razer, her cheeks now having a darker tint to them which he thought to be cute, "My apologies. I seemed to have forgotten to take the vital nutrients of the daily meal when I was called in and took longer than expected."

She had never felt such a reaction like this before and it seemed to make her feel hollow inside, but somehow more alive than the piece of machinery she had once been. There was also the little awkwardness she felt as well because Razer was there and again, she felt something akin to... what was it called? Oh right, 'embarrassment'.

Razer resisted the urge to chuckle at her expense but gave her an understanding smile. "You're hungry then? I suppose you would be if you're stuck dealing with the guardians all day and they didn't give you a chance to have something to eat." He held out his hand for her and said, "Well I guess we should go and see about getting you dinner as it's already a quarter to seven and I saw a few places that seem decent enough and look like they serve good food. I suppose I wouldn't mind having company if you care to join me for some supper?"

Aya seem surprise, not expecting him to ask her this but then she look to his extend hand and then to him before she slipped hers into his, her dainty hand fitting into his large calloused one as they walked towards the exit and then head out to the city. They did not see the two guardians that had exit the meeting room and had been listening in on their conversation before they made to leave and go on their way.

"Well, looks like all is going accordingly as we thought it should." The blue female said to the male guardian as they watch the two leaving the hall together, hand in hand.

"I still don't understand the purpose of this." The small male known as Appa said scowling as he look to the female known as Sayd and wondering why they allow to have the android be turn into a living being instead of having her dismantled.

But Sayd just smiled and said, "After all they've done for the universe, our planet especially, I think this was the least we could do. Beside I think sometimes emotions have their strong points as we seen Hal Jordan as he stop the threat and saved us from being annihilated thanks to their brave actions."

"I suppose if that's what you really think." Appa said as they look down the hall. They had seen through the data of the former Nab com the interaction she had with the red lantern and seeing how dedicated he was towards the AI, even as she now was a living being like himself and others. Sayd thought if only Ganthet were here to see this and knew what he would think about this. "Yes I certainly do so."

* * *

Razer never thought he would be having such a good time as he and Aya made to spend this quiet evening together and enjoy each others' company. They had flown out of the meeting area and wasn't long before he found a café where not many lanterns were there to bother them. As soon as they had land, Razer had taken his ring off in order not to have anyone stare while they entered the restaurant and took a seat in the far corner of the room.

Aya was a tad surprised when Razer pulled back the chair for her but graciously took to sitting down in it while he made to sit opposite of her. The waitress came and gave them each a menu and asking if they'd like anything to drink. They order something simple and once she left to fill them out and leave them alone for the moment. They made small talk, but Razer sensed something was odd with Aya.

She seemed nervous, he realized after noticing the way her hands were fiddling with the edge of her napkin and when it came to looking at the menu, she seem perplex by what was on there and couldn't decipher what she should go for. Razer decided to see if perhaps he should offer his assistance to her as she had done so many times in the past.

"Aya, are you all right?" She blink, surprised and again feeling the awkwardness of it as she saw him staring at her from across the table and felt something flutter inside her chest, like that of a winged appendages of an insect moving about and the rapid flow of blood going up to her face.

"I'm sorry Razer, it's just I'm not sure what would be good as I see there's all different kinds on this pamphlet and have no idea exactly what I should go for or if I would find it sustainable to my liking." He could understand as he was sure Aya was still trying to get use to eating and tasting food since she never had to do it before when they were on the Interceptor.

He reach across the table and place his hand over hers and had her look up at him. "It's all right, there's no need for you to apologize. We'll try something simple to start off with and see what you think." When the waitress returned with their drinks, he asked about the specials and Aya listened and when the waitress said there was a three course meal for two, Aya seem to perk as one of these had a dish that she was familiar with that Razer enjoy partaking back on the ship. She turn to Razer and said she would like to try that and so he order for the two of them on the special, ordering their steaks to be medium and the waitress jot this all down before heading to the kitchen to get it done.

Her nervousness dissipated as the first course arrive, the appetizer came in the form of a clear liquid broth that had a scent that remind her of the grain and with a poultry kind and vegetable and the taste was salty yet not so bad and found she like it. Razer could see that she was enjoying the soup and saw her say she liked it when he ask if it was to her liking. "I will have to keep note that this broth has made my stomach feel well nourish and would like to see about finding the data on them and learn how this is."

Razer smiled at her, "I'm sure you could find the recipes for it but there's different kinds of soups beside this one and sure you would find them to your liking." He saw her eyes seem to shimmer at the news and the prospect of having the chance to try others beside the one before her and saw it made her smile. It wasn't long before they finished their soups and then the next course was brought out for them.

Two bluish steaks cooked to perfection with a side of red rice and steaming vegetables came out and was laid out for them. Aya stared at the food on her plate and Razer knew she was taking this all in and saw her reach for her fork and knife and cut a piece of her steak to an edible proportion. She place the meat to her open mouth and carefully chew it, letting her savor the taste on her tongue before swallowing it down. Razer gauge her expression and saw she seem to really enjoy the steak as she look at him and said, "Now I see why you enjoy partaking this meal during our missions."

Glad to see she had liked it, he dug into his own food while they continue their talk during their meal. They were immensely having a good time even as it was getting late and the place was getting ready to close by the time they finished dessert and then left the café. They walked only a few blocks before Razer made to slip the ring back on and had his armor on. He turn to Aya and was holding his hand out for her. "Aya would you like to go with me somewhere?"

Aya raised a silver eyebrow at him and couldn't help but ask him, "Go where?" She wondered what Razer had in mind but he wouldn't say as he just look to her and said to trust him. She did which is why she let him put his arms around her like before and was carried off into the sky and being held close to him. They were flying over the city and going on for what seem forever until the building start to grow distance and then were reaching what look like a small clearing with some natural surrounding in the area.

Razer had come across this place when he had been searching for her and he thought she might find it interesting to see especially when the stars were out and no one was really around but just the two of them. He carefully set her down before he made to join her. He watch as she look around her surroundings and seeing how Aya was taking it all in.

"Oh, it's so…" She had a hard time finding the words even though she had a whole dictionary in her processor, but it was Razer who was able to say it for her. "Beautiful? Yes, I thought so too."

He was standing by her and when he reach to put his arm around her, his gloved fingers brushing over her naked backside for only a moment yet seem enough to send a slight tingle down her spine as it happen and she made to lean in against him. Aya felt the cold breeze on her half naked skin, making the hair on her arms stand up. Razer felt her move closer against him and he didn't mind as he let her. He wondered if maybe, if it would be a good chance for him to let her know how he felt about her.

It was now or never and decided that he was going to tell her. "Aya, there's something I need to tell you." He started to speak yet Aya spoke at the same time he did without noticing that he was trying to say something to her. She blink, "Oh you were um about to say something, I do apologize for interrupting you."

"No it's ok you can go first, please." He saw she look nervous but took her time to compose herself before she start to say what she wanted to tell him this whole evening.

"Razer, I have a confession to make. I was not completely honest when I told you why I wanted to become a living person, there was more than what I telling as I didn't know how you might react if you knew. You see that was not the only reason I wanted to undergo this procedure when the guardians offer this to me. There's more you should know." This is where she began to feel that fluttering feeling inside her chest cavity like before and apparently felt like she could feel it going all over the place if she didn't calm down.

She looked up at him, her cerulean orbs gazing into his. "I-I wanted to do this because I have had these strange, odd, and unusual emotions since our time together on the Interceptor and when you saved me from Drusa as she was about to erase my whole database it was like they were so much stronger. I didn't fully understand these sensations until Sayd told me what they were and realize had been having these feeling for you this whole time."

She didn't see the look on his face as she close her eyes and waited for his response on what he might say about it. She had her uncertainty if he would be willing to accept this from her now that he knew and could only do was be still and see what he might do.

Razer hadn't thought he would hear those words coming out of her until she confess that she had felt the same way for him as he. Aya, she look like she wasn't going to look at him, afraid that he might reject her. Yet that would not be so as he reach to put his hand on her cheek and saw her eyes open as he turn her head so that they would look directly into one another gaze and he said to her, "Aya I know how you feel because I do too. I would like to show you if you will allow me to?" Aya not sure what he meant by that but consent as she nodded and wait to see what he would do.

She saw him bent down, bringing their faces together and brushed his lips against hers. The experience of having their lips press together was something she never had but Aya found she enjoyed it as she leaned in against him, deepening the kiss. Razer, seeing that she wasn't pulling away, made to hold her closer to him.

He place his hand behind her neck and ran his fingers through her hair, feeling how soft and silky the tresses were while she reached to snake her arms around his back and hold onto him. They had been like this for only a few minute but to them could have been forever as they were lost in their own little world while they kiss.

Finally, they pulled apart when the need for air was too great for them. Aya's lips were now a darker shade of green and seeing her reach to touch them as she felt were still tingling from their kiss. Yet Razer saw the unfathomed look in her eyes as she look his way and then made to close the distance between them once again.

"Razer…" She said his name softly and Razer couldn't help that he wanted to have this continue somewhere more private and seeing she did not mind even when he pick her bridal style and carrying her back up into the sky again.

Cradling her body against him as they flew back to the city and to one of the building where he was residing in. No one was around or took great notice of them as they stepped into his living quarters and Razer shut the door behind them. They resume their session without delay as he found Aya pushing him against the wall and made him surprised by how anxious she was for him.

Razer hadn't mind and did find that a little aggression of hers was a bit of a turn on. He was wondering if maybe he was rushing things a little, being too forward, but Aya didn't seem to be bothered as she gave him that look that told him she wanted him and how could he resist when she ask where the bedroom was. He lead the way and saw as she went to sit back on the bed, pulling him with her as she wanted to continue where they had left off.

He was still having his lips locked with hers while reaching with one hand to turn the lamp off, leaving them in total darkness and using it to their advantage of exploring each other with their touch. He moved his mouth from her lips, to her cheeks, her nose then to her throat and to her collarbone where he began to nibble and suck on one spot. She made to leave a trail of light butterfly kisses on his neck while moving her hand down his body.

"Razer, your armor. Can you…" Razer pulled back, looking into her dual color eyes as they were watching him with half closed lids but saw the undying lust held within her gaze. Razer nodded as he went to slide the ring off and his armor dissipated in a wisp of red smoke, leaving him in his original attire, which made it easier as she tugged at his shirt to pull it over his head and toss it to the side. Razer's hands slid underneath her dress and slowly slip it off and took the time to stare at the beautiful angel that was here beneath him.

The only light that they had was from the moon outside, illuminating their two naked bodies moving against one another in a dance that had been done for ages since the dawn of time. Aya's soft moans were heard as Razer touched her in places that she never thought she could feel so much pleasure from and she returned the favor for him, earning a groan or two as she manage to get him hard with her touch. They reveled in the new sensation where their passion took them. The night was theirs as they found themselves lost in a sea of ecstasy and would remain for hours on end until they could do no more but lie entwine in each others' warm embrace.

* * *

It was morning when Aya woke up and the first thing she noticed was that she was in a room she did not recognize or recall being in before. The second thing she saw was that her clothes were nowhere on her and were lying scattered about the floor. Then she saw a tattooed arm was wrapped around her naked torso. She turned around and saw that there was a fully nude tattooed body next to her and seeing a face she was all too familiar with resting beside her.

Memories of last night came flowing in as she recalled how after they confess their feelings towards one another and came here to his place where they had partake in making love together in his living quarters. Her first time being with the one person she truly felt connected to beside Hal and Kilowag. But Razer, she felt more in tune to him now after what they had done which had been numerous time over the past few hours and her body slightly sore but it was of a good kind of feeling she thought to herself.

She saw Razer seem content as he slept, his face looking so serene and relaxed and not set in that scowl he usually had around everyone else. She stared at him for a while, her hand reaching to brush back one of the stray bangs from his face before he woke and saw her and smiled.

"Morning. I take it you slept well?" He said while sitting up as he made to take her in, knowing she looked absolutely radiant now with this kind of light.

"It was wonderful." She whispered as she reached to trace the lines on his cheek and he brought his hand to hold it there, looking her straight in the eyes. "Yes, it was."

She giggled as he made to brush his lips over her knuckles, kissing it before he looked at her. "I believe I now know how it feels to truly be alive, all thanks to you." She whispered as she stared at him and Razer shook his head. "No, it's I who should be thanking you. For so long I felt like a part of me was missing but now you made me feel whole again." It was true, he felt like there had been a gaping hole inside his chest but then when Aya came into his life, the gap began to close and heal itself and was all thanks to her.

Aya smile as she made to go and place a soft kiss on his lips. "Well, I guess we both were missing something and didn't realize we just needed each another to become one." She lean her head against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart and thinking what a wonderful sound it was.

"I don't ever want you to feel that emptiness ever again, I want to be with you always over and over again." She said this while her hand was moving down his chest, her fingers trailing over his skin with slow ease, tracing the tattoos that were there. He shivered as he knew where this was going as her touch seemed to be wandering further down south where the blood was going right back where it been last night. He looked her in the eyes and saw the coyest look in her gaze but knew her intentions were more than what they appeared as she continued to feel him up and down.

Last night she had been amazing, she had let him teach her in the fine arts of passion while he reveled in the fact that she made him feel more alive than he could ever imagine, like a breath of fresh air with her radiating innocence, her purity and complete trust as she let him be her first and inwardly been pleased about it. He remembered how he let her be on top, watching as she rode on him, her long hair trailing behind her, making her entire being stand out as he watched his love take control of the situation. Razer could feel every bit of his rational thoughts flying out the window as she continued her way until he was sure he could not take anymore or he might explode.

Razer brought her face up and put his lips to hers while pushing her on her back and allowing himself to hover over her. He looked at her as she lied underneath him, her green skin practically glowing with her hair fanned out on the pillow like a shimmering halo giving her such an angelic appearance but she was more than that. She was a goddess in his eyes.

And he wouldn't mind spending every moment worshipping this beautiful verdant deity if she'd let him. "Well, I don't have anything really planned for today and if you don't, I think we can come up with something to past the time." he said as he reached to brush her hair from her face, gazing into her eyes and seeing the love and adoration held within those beautiful pure blue orbs of hers.

Aya smiled, leaning up to press her lips gingerly to his, her chest brushing up against him and he resisted the urge to groan out loud when she did that, causing his arousal to painfully ache, hardening with need of her gorgeous being.

"Actually, the guardians did not inquire I should go see them and I want to spend the whole day with you, if you will allow me to, of course." She wanted to spend every waking moment like this and didn't care if the guardians did have something for her today. She'd rather be here, with Razer, reliving what they did last night over and over again until they could no longer move an inch.

Razer grinned as he leaned in and whispered inside her ear while nibbling on her earlobe, causing her to gasp and moan as he did so. "Well since we both have nothing to do, I have a few ideas that I'm sure you will very much love to partake in." He pulled back and then fully kissed her on the mouth and they proceeded to enjoy the time they had together in each other's arms and resume what happened a few hours ago with no one disturbing them for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Seven years later…  
_  
Where is she? Razer was sure she was around here somewhere, knowing she couldn't have gotten very far. He check all the places he'd seen her go last time, looking in all the nooks and crannies that she would be able to put herself in but still no such luck. Funny this all seem too familiar but thinking of a different person he had been looking for and now had someone else to be concern on. He was about to check the next room when he found the door leading to the studies was half shut. Razer walked towards it and looked inside as he thought he hadn't considers she might go in this room.

Everything seem to be in place but he knew she was somewhere among the furniture that was about. "I know you're in here. Come out now, you know that one way or another I'm going to find you."

He could hear the small giggles and knowing she was enjoying this game of theirs. "Okay then, if you want to do this the hard way." he said and using his ring to lift up the furniture one piece at a time, being extra careful in case she might be there. When he lift up the desk, he saw a small green child with platinum white hair huddle under one of the many blueprints that were on the floor, pretending not to be seen. He walked over and grabbed her around the waist and lifting her in the air as he looked at her, "Gotcha, told you I would find you!"

"Daddy!" His daughter said as she found herself face to face with her father as he picked her off the floor while setting the furniture back without so much as letting anything be out of place. Aya would not like it if he didn't and he hated to upset her when she had arranged all this for their living accommodation when they first moved in together as a couple. Now he found himself staring into a similar pair of blue eyes as that of his beloved.

"Well I found you Eva but I see you got your clothes all dirty." Razer said noticing the dust that clung to the hem of her dress and smudge of dirt on her nose and cheeks. He knew another bath was in order and had to keep from groaning out as the last time she had nearly drenched the whole bathroom and him as well with all of her splashing.

"Come on sweetie, let's go and get you cleaned up or else mommy won't be too happy." He said as he wiped the dirt off the tip of her nose. Eva giggled as her father carried her down the hall and towards the bathroom.

It didn't take as long as he thought even though Eva loved to make the water go everywhere and Razer's shirt was the only one to get wet in the process. Finished with her bath, he wrapped a towel around Eva and they headed off towards the nursery to go and pick out a new set of clothes for her. He was going through the dresser while keeping his hold on her when he heard someone speak from behind him.

"I see you were able to find our little escape artist my love. That's the thirteenth time she managed to sneak out of her pen and go wandering down the halls in less than a month." Razer turned his head and saw his wife coming over, along with their five and a half year old son who was watching his father as he kept a hold on his baby sister in the crook of his arm.

Aya was wearing a white summer dress while her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her wayward bangs flying freely in her face and were slightly obscuring her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning but then he felt she always did no matter what she wore and seeing the only pieces of jewelry she had on was the Lantern ring and the wedding band that he gave to her on the day of their marriage.

Their son, Rathe, was like a miniature version of himself, from the short ash-white hair and somber blue eyes to the light bluish color skin and tattoo-like markings, but he had more of Aya's inquisitive nature as he liked to learn about everything there was which sometimes amused and aggravated him as he had a tendency to go asking all sorts of questions that sometimes even he had a hard time explaining to the boy.

Like the time when Aya found out she was pregnant with their second child and Rathe wanted to know on the whereabouts of this other sibling when they told him how he was going to have a little brother or sister in a few months.

Boy, it had been an awkward situation for him as he was trying to explain to his three year old that the baby was in mummy's tummy before Rathe inquire how it got in there in the first place. If Hal or Kilowag knew of this, he would never live it down.

Razer look to his beloved as she stood beside him smiling. "Eva has become quite the crafty one when it comes to pulling off such stunts, but I wouldn't have her be anything less." He said as he ruffled his daughter's short white locks and saw her stare up at him with those dual colored blue eyes of hers.

Aya watched the interaction between them before she notice his shirt was dripping water and clinging to him, showing the fine undertone of muscle beneath the fabric. "Well I guess Eva wasn't the only one to get another bath as she made you have one as well. Here, I'll get Eva dressed while you get changed, don't want you to go catching a cold when we head out." Razer handed Eva to her before pressing a quick peck on her cheek and went towards their bedroom.

After he quickly dried himself off and put on another shirt, he walked back out into the foyer that lead to the outside veranda. He found his wife waiting for him along with the children and had a small satchel hanging on her left shoulder. He took Eva from her while she picked up Rathe, holding him in her arms before turning to her husband.

"Ready." He nodded as he slipped his hand into hers, both of their rings glowing as they took on their more suitable attire and took flight with the children still held close to them.

They flew towards the park where they agree to meet everyone at and knew were the last to show up. They saw Hal and Kilowag were waiting, along with their better halves, Carol Jordan and Star Sapphire Galia as well as bringing their little ones with them. Carol was cradling her two and half year old son, Calvin, while Galia let the twins run in full circles around Kilowag. Hal was the one to notice them coming in and shouted out to grab everyone's attention.

"Hey, about time you two showed up! We were beginning to worry and about ready to call a search party to find you guys."

Razer resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he knew he was merely joking while his wife made to explain their tardiness for them, "Our apologies, we had been ready earlier but unfortunately our daughter decided to play hide and seek and we just had to get Ms. I-like-to-hide-in-dusty-places cleaned up." She and Razer set the children down, Razer placing Eva on the picnic blanket where she made to crawl towards the Jordan family that were there. Carol set her son down so that he would be able to reach her and the parents watched as the two were giggling and laughing with each other, talking in their silly toddler talk.

Razer must've been seeing things because if he didn't know any better, he would've thought that Calvin was flirting with his little baby girl. Well, he'd have to keep a close eye on him if he thought that he'd let him try and be cute towards his Eva without having to go through him first.

Rathe was playing tag with Feemas and Neera as Kilowag made to join the other parents as they sat down while their wives set the food out that they'd brought from their different worlds. Galia bringing her famous soup along with some other necessities, Carol with her potato salad and sandwiches, and Aya some green looking food, which they didn't know what it was until they had a taste and found was really good and complimented her on the cooking. The women made to exchange recipes even though most of the ingredients were on different planets but assured one another to bring some when they got together and have a cooking session just for the three of them.

It was a nice get-together and Razer found he was having a good time being with everyone there. They were close to what he considered family since they'd been by each other sides since the beginning, though it had been a rocky start at first when they hadn't really been friends. But they had been there to support them when they revealed to the two green lanterns of being a couple, Aya by his side as she explained it all to them while they took in her new form before they turned to Razer and made him vow to take good care of Aya...or else. He didn't have to know what 'or else' entitled as he saw Kilowag smack his fist into the palm of his hand and Hal gave him the look that promised pain if he ever broke Aya's heart.

Yet they had no reason to worry since he didn't plan to hurt his beloved and she made to stay with him. After living together for some months, they got married and everyone they knew from Queen Iolande's planet to the Star Sapphires from Zamaron and others they met on the frontier came to witness their holy matrimony. They could see the love that shone within their eyes and knew were made for one another as Saint Walker gave them the final blessings and Razer kissed Aya in front of everyone for all to see.

When they learn of her pregnancy later on, Hal and Kilowag had been by him when he was forced to wait outside the delivery room and try to ease his anxiety as they reminded him that Aya was stronger than she look before the doctors came to tell him the news that his wife and the baby were fine and was allow to see the both of them. He had felt his heart swelling with joy as he got the chance to hold the child, (a son, they had a son), in his arms. He had never thought he seen anything more perfect than the small cherub face tuck inside the olive blanket.

He wasn't the only one who got to see their newborn as the other lanterns came in to see the new parents and take the chance to hold the small infant when he was passed to them. Hal was making silly faces at the baby with Carol by his side, saying how adorable he was. Kilowag who had not thought that the Poozer would let him but was sure surprised when he was passed the kid and looking down at him.

"Yep he sure takes after you all right but he does have a bit of his mommy in the nose and cheek department." That was right before his son woke up and saw Kilowag and started to cry out loud. Boy had that hurt Kilowag's pride even though Rathe was still to young to remember about that experience even though Razer said he did the first time he saw his uncle Kilowag.

Yes, the males did bond quite well after that as they all found themselves settling down and bringing their kids to Oa and every now and then Razer and Kilowag would sometimes have one of their spats just for the sake of their own amusement while everyone was merely trying to keep the children from listening to their fathers or joining in on their sparring matches.

Razer saw Rathe coming over and plop down in his father's lap, his hair all a mess but a happy smile on his face. "Father look! Look what I have!"

He held up his hand and Razer saw something small and ivory sitting in his palm before staring back at his son's grin and noticing a gap between his front teeth and canines. His first baby tooth, Razer saw, and Hal also seeing what it was. It was him who said, "Oh your baby tooth. That's awesome kiddo."

He made to ruffle his hair as he continued to say, "Hey, you better keep that on you so later, at night, you can put it under your pillow so the tooth fairy can leave something special for you." Now Razer and Rathe looked to him and both father and son had the exact same look of utter confusion written on their faces.

"Tooth fairy? Who's that? Is she a fairy who likes teeth? Does she eats them or makes them into something cool? Why under the pillow and what is she planning to do with it? What special surprise Uncle Hal?" Rathe was asking all these questions and even as Hal tried to explain what the methodical of a tooth fairy was, everyone watched in amusement as Hal was having a hard time trying to answer all his questions.

Aya was the one to go and explain to her son about what Hal meant, "The tooth fairy is like a lantern who needs baby teeth for energy so she can go around and help other boys and girls with their growing teeth. She also leaves behind a coin as exchange for currency." Razer saw as Rathe took this in and nodded in understanding before walking off to where the twins were to tell them what he found out on this 'Tooth Fairy'.

Hal Jordan turn to Aya. "That was nicely done Aya, thanks I owe ya."

"You are welcome, I could tell by monitoring your facial expression that my son's vast interest in the subject was putting you in a tight spot and had to come up with a better explanation for him to understand."

"Yeah...Well, thanks again." Aya nodded while she went to check on Eva who she detected needed a changing. Carol went with her as she saw Calvin also needed to as well and Galia had to stop her twins from climbing a tree, leaving the trio by themselves.

Kilowag turned to them after a moment of watching his wife stop Feemas from climbing on to of Neera's shoulder. "Can you believe it? You know I never expected to find myself to settle down with another family and you, Jordan, you matured a lot since you and Carol tied the knot and had junior there. But man, out of all of us to get hitched and with kids, I never thought it'd be Red to beat us to the altar. I always thought you were too much of a stiff and didn't think you would be until you told us you and Aya were dating."

Hal chuckled as he turned to Razer who was listening to what Kilowag said and was about to say something back. "Man, you've sure gone a long way from being who you were then, that much is true. Didn't think that was going to happen, huh?"

Razer opened and then shut his mouth as he thought of what they said to him. It was true, after what happened to Alana and becoming a red lantern, following the words of a madman bent on destruction and death, he didn't think he would find himself feeling like this.

He didn't think that this would be the kind of life he would have, not after what he'd done and he didn't believe he deserved this for all the terrible things he caused to happen. All the pain and suffering by his hands and all for what he thought was for vengeance, yet he was given another chance even though it was by reluctance that he had joined and become a part of their group in the first place. But he had no qualms about it as he now had good comrades, a wonderful soul mate that made him feel complete and two beautiful children that were making him smile and giving him laughter in his life.

Yes, the beginning had been rough but in the end he gained something more for himself and it gave his life a new meaning.

Razer saw the girls returning and watched Aya as Eva was cradled in her arms, sucking on her tiny thumb while Rathe, who was rubbing his tired eyes as he was ready to call it a day.

It seemed like they all were when he saw the sun was setting as Hal saw that he should take Carol back to Earth and Kilowag with Galia and the twins to their planet. They made to gather everything up and saying how they'll see each other next time as they flew off in their separate directions and Razer and his family headed back to their home.

The sky had turned a dark shade of blue by the time they got in. Aya went to settle the children, getting them changed and ready for bed while Razer went to put the things away before going to their bedroom to get into some more comfortable clothes for the night. He had just pulled on a pair of night trousers when Aya came out of the bathroom and was wearing a sheer white nightgown that only up to her thighs, revealing her beautiful legs to him. Razer had a hard time keeping it together as he saw her like this and wanted nothing more than to pick her up and throw her on the bed so he could fully ravish her. But he held it in even as Aya moved towards him and made to kiss him, bringing him out of his stupor and back to reality.

"Razer, it looks like you find my choice of clothing appealing and I very much appreciate that as I wanted to wear this for you since I believe you know what today is." Razer blinked and tried to think what day it was before it hit him. Today marked the anniversary where they confessed their love to one another. He didn't think that it would be on this day but it seemed Aya remembered.

"Aya I um, well I—" But she placed her finger on his lips, shushing him, "Hush love. This was something I wanted us to do for a while now and since the kids are now asleep, the room is soundproof and I set the alarms in case we're needed, so let's not waste it."

She took his hand and made to lead him to the bed and with a 'come hither' look in her eyes as she sat down on top the sheets. He didn't need to be told twice as he made to climb over and kiss her fully on the mouth. Aya snaked her arms around his waist and moaned into his mouth while tangoing her tongue with his in a fight for dominance.

Razer was moving his hand down her body, but when he slid his hand under her dress, his eyes widened when he pulled back and looked at her with surprise. "Aya, you're not wearing any—"

"No. I figured I'd go without any tonight, nothing in the way for us." She said sweetly to him before resuming what she was doing as she reached to undo his trousers for him and slide them off. He made to follow her example as they proceeded to spend the night celebrating their own special 'anniversary' together.

The next morning Razer was the one to wake up with Aya's head resting on his chest, her long hair lightly tickling his stomach but he didn't mind as he reached to run his fingers through the silky tendrils before she woke up. He saw her eyes staring at him and there was something in that look that said she had something on her mind.

"There's something I forgot to tell you yesterday, Razer." She made to sit on top of him and moving to press her face close to him as she bent down to whisper inside the shell of his ear. What she said made him still and as she pulled back and stared into the stunned countenance of her husband but saw the way his eyes shone as he looked please by what she told him.

"Really?" He whispered in awed as he look to his wife who took his hand and placed it on her still flat abdomen, but knowing that inside nestled a new life, growing within and would take some months before their family expanded and Rathe and Eva would have another sibling.

Razer smiled as he pulled his beloved closed to him while resting his hand on her stomach, knowing he would see that he or she would be loved just like their other children and they'd be there to teach right from wrong and hope they'd be as happy and full of joy.

Yes, Razer felt life was wonderful and thankful of having Aya with him and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
